The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a collaborative content creation and review environment, content (e.g., an electronic document) may be stored in a server for access (e.g., edit, read, review, etc.) by multiple users using different client devices. In particular, the server may be communicatively coupled to the client devices to enable access by the users. In such an application, users may edit a same electronic content at substantially the same time, or at different times.